Rainy Days
by MochiChomp
Summary: Scar is in the city along with a certain young alchemist what happens when they meet and with Roy make it in time?


"_Alrighty, this is my first ever FMA fan fiction, so if the character seem, well out of character I apologize in advance, as well as grammar mistakes and/or spelling… spell check is my best friend that likes to back stab me sometimes. Also please, constructive criticism is welcome but I would prefer not to be bashed about my stories (It has happened before and I can say it makes you feel like never typing again, heh) but if you really really REALLY just do not like my story please say it nicely or in a way you would want to hear it. Also this story takes place between chapter 6 and 7 of the manga, I used that manga as a referenc. Alright enough with my rambling and onto the story!" _

-Yaoilover14

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT PERTAINS TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ALL CREDIT SHOULD AND DOES GO TO HIROMU ARAKAWA.

It was raining, cold air and water hitting the little alchemist's body, dampening his cloths and gold hair. Too lost in thought to even care, hell to even really think of how the rain was going to hurt him when he got back inside, he would probably spike a fever or start vomiting uncontrollably, the pain almost would be unbearable and sickening. This, due to his automail.

_I couldn't save her, damn I couldn't do anything!_

These thoughts racing through his mind sweeping it with regret and sadness, but another much worse, gnawing and most painful emotion. Guilt. Horrible as it was he couldn't help but blame himself. Nina, he should have been able to see it coming, that's what he thought, seen how a chimera was made, how obvious it was. But he didn't and no matter how much he wished he could change such a simple fact, he couldn't.

"Brother?" A voice broke his thoughts sending him back to reality.

"Hm? Sorry Al, what?" Edward looked up at his younger brother with tired eyes.

"I said, we should go back, it's cold, I might not have a body but I can tell this much by watching you." Al said with a slight matter-of-fact tone but over all his voice was just filed with worry and sadness, "look, you're even shaking!"

Ed took note of this. He _was _shaking. Damn he didn't think it was this cold out here. "Alright then" the teen said as he started to stand, whipping off (ringing out) his jacket. "Let's go" he was cut off by the sound of his named being yelled. A solder, tall with a bright friendly face was running toward them.

"Edward! Mr. El-ooof!" the man ran into something large and hard, he looked up through the rain, squinting, trying to make out what he ran into. "I am very sorry!" he said with a breathless voice, realizing it was a man he had run into. He was tall, very tall, with tanned skin, he wore glasses or something on his face the solder couldn't really tell through the thick coldness but he could make out the dull yellow shirt-sweater he wore, "I didn't see you there with all the rai-" the man was stopped as the stranger just walked on in the direction he was originally going. Ignoring the man in front of him.

The solder just looked at the man walking away in the rain, _jeez_, "OH! RIGHT! Mr. Elric! Edward Elric!" the man said running up to him, his chest heaving in large amounts of oxygen. "God, I'm glad I found you, look I was told to warn you about the killer that is on the loose" the solder said with a relieved smile that was somehow unfitting in this sort of situation, "and we found that he is in this area".

"Scar?" said Roy.

"Yeah, they say they call him that because of the 'X' shaped scar he has on his face" Hughes said. "Just between you and me I heard he killed old man Grand" said Hughes grimly. Though Hughes was annoying he was a great source of information. "This might be hard to believe but this guy is tough and he's roaming the city, really Roy, I'm saying this as a friend, lay low for awhile. With this monster only going after state alchemists, you might just find yourself dead", Hughes said in a firm voice, his eyes looking straight at the flame alchemist.

"The only other alchemists in this area are Tucker and you, well I should say _were _Tucker, with what happened to Tucker you really can't let down your guard…"

_Well Maes had a point this isn't a situation to just think nothing of, he did take down Grand after all. _Roy thought. _All alchemists should be on the watch f-… _Roy stopped, his eyes winded, panic filling the pit of his stomach, as he realized that he really wasn't the only alchemist here.

_Fullmetal!_

"Oh, no…" Roy said covering his mouth with his gloved hand. This was not good, having an alchemist, no, Ed out there with something like that on the loose. God this wasn't good, not good at all. Where was he now? Had he left head quarters yet? He knew he was upset over what happened with Nina… would that affect him if he were attacked, or had he already been? Roy pulled himself out of his thoughts fast, "Are the Elric brothers still in there lodgings?" Roy heard his voice, though he tried to hide it the best he could he couldn't hide the small bits of panic leaving his throat.

"No sir, They left a little while ago as I was leaving, they were walking down the main street" Riza's voice was clear and blunt in a way only Roy was able to feel at this moment. He swore under his breath, "BRING THE CAR AROUND, NOW!" Roy yelled as he hurried out the office door as fast as he could, "ALL AVALABLE MEN REPOERT TO THE MAIN STREET AREA!"

_Shit, don't let me be too late. Edward…._

The solder finished with a large smile and started to turn to lead the teens back to H.Q. but was stopped short by a large man… The same man he had ran into before, but this time he noticed the large jagged 'X'ed scar on his face. The man's persona was stern and unfeeling, he towered over the 'military dogs' like they were ants. His demeanor was not welcoming in the least. Hell, it made you want to run, because it felt like if he found you he would most likely kill you on the spot for absolutely no reason and wouldn't think anything of it.

"Edward, Edward Elric… The Fullmetal Alchemist!" The man's tone was rough and full of terrible contemplation. His glare could be felt through the dark shades he wore, strong and blood thirsty.

"That scar…!" the solder began, grabbing for his holstered gun, but it was too late, his head was already in the killers grasp, and as the man made contacted, a familiar crackle of blue light radiated from his hand, the once bright and smiling solder was dead. His body smacked against the hard brick paved roads with a loud thudded splash, his blood mixing with the dirty rain water, flowing like reaching hands toward Edward as if in a last attempt to live.

A drop of blood splattered its way onto then teens face at some point, he was scared, terrified. _Am I going to die? _Ed's heart was hammering in his chest, hard and uncontrollable. His mind screamed for him to run, to run as far and as fast as they could take him. But his legs weren't as cooperative. They stood in place shaking slightly.

_This is bad! Bad! BAD!_

The man took a step forward his gaze fixated on the young alchemist.

_Who is this guy…?_

He drew his hand up, ready to do the same to the youth in front of him that he did to his previous victim.

_I'm gonna die!_

And with that the man lunged.

Al's voice snapped him out of his trance. "AL, RUN!" Ed was frantic; he wanted to be anywhere but here. His mind raced for an escaped. But found none, only to run and hope to god that he could run faster than this mad man. "I don't think I've ever even met this guy! Why does he want to KILL me?" Ed yelled in frustration, "I mean I haven't done anything to make someone hate me! ... Scratch that, never gotten someone pissed …enough to want to _murder_ me over!" The teen panted out.

"Brother this way!" the younger said, pointing in the direction of an oncoming alleyway. Quickly turning the two knelt down in way to hide and quickly letting Ed transmute a large wall, electric blue sparking in different directions , Ed sighed, "nice thinking Al" Ed said with a grin. _Like to see him get through that._

"Alright Alphonse let get outta h-", A large crackling sound, familiar to the young alchemists ears, erupted with an explosion, sending pebbles and chunks of rocks flying. _NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! _

Large sloshing steps filled the ally with sound. The rain was coming down harder the before, pooling in the center like a small river. Ed sucked in a breath as the man advanced. One step… two steps…. Three… and the teen bolted in the direction of the only unblocked exit his brother following closely behind. A noise caught the teen's attention, low and rumbling. Then before he knew it the last shred of hope to escape was taken from him, with a large boom the building walls on the right side crashed down to meet the wet earth below. Terror gripped the teens.

"You've gotta be kidding…" The blonde said in shock, staring at the rubble that was once his only escape. Both boys turned to look at their pursuer; he was sight, tall and terrifying. Ed spoke through gritted teeth, brows furrowed, in a way to make him look not as scared. "Who the hell are you and why are you after us?"

The tanned man was silent for a second then said," There are those who create… and those who destroy…"

Ed clapped his hands together and touched a pipe on and undamaged wall, turning it into large curved dagger. Readying himself along with his brother, he glared at the man who just grinned widely…

-Well that is end of chapter one, sorry it was so short! Please review I would _love _to hear your thoughts!


End file.
